Next Neighbors
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Foxy is doing his time as he awaits his fate inside prison walls until he meets a certain someone who sparks his interests. Maybe jail isn't all that bad. At least, not with such an interesting neighbor. Human Prison AU.
A/N: I read Ridlius's chapter 'Doing the Time' in their drabble series and was inspired to make this little Foxangle work thanks to it. Originally was gonna make this a one shot, but I decided it might read better if I put it into short chapters instead. So the story will be rather quick and short. Just something for fun. Btw, I've decided to make this a human au. Deal with.

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.

-:-

A tall, red haired man was guided to his cell. Once inside, his cuffs were unlocked from his hands, freeing his wrists from their aching prison, and locked behind black metal bars. He stood in his small room, surveying it with his golden eyes. He decided it would be more comfortable to sit up against the bars.

As he lowered himself, he let his head rest against them, staring up at the concrete white ceiling.

How did he get here? Yes. He knew why he was here, no criminal goes unpunished. But, he wanted to know how he had gotten to such a mind set. He told himself he should feel guilty, like he should have just a lick of remorse. But he didn't. And he couldn't bring himself to do so. It wasn't truly his fault anyways. Not after everything they had done to him. That little shit had deserved it.

"Hey there newbie." A voice in the cell next to him said.

His furry, red ears perked up in response.

"So, what's your story?" The voice continued. It sounded like a males.

"Excuse me?" The red head replied, taken aback by the abruptness of this persons question. Rather nosey if he said so.

"Y'know, how'd you get here of all places?"

"I . . ." He had almost begun to tell his tale until he thought how ridiculous that would be. It had been only five seconds at most, he wasn't about to tell someone he didn't even know his 'prison story'.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" He continued, slightly agitated.

"Hey, buddy," The other male quickly said before he could rant on. "Seems we're getting off on the wrong foot here. How's about we start from the beggining? What's your name?"

He hesitated with his reply, not quite trusting his neighbor. He sighed moving to his bed, sitting down and relaxing against the wall.

"Foxy."

The other male snickered.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"Nothing, that's just . . . a different name. Is that your title?"

Foxy's eyebrows furrowed. "Title?" He asked.

The other male sighed. "You've got a lot to learn newbie." He muttered. "Some people have got a title here, whether it's given or taken. Mine's The Mangle."

"Given or taken?" Foxy asked.

"A little bit of both. Didn't like it all that much at first, but it's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Foxy chuckled. His new company was an interesting one to say the least, but, it might pass the time. At least, till his hearing.

"Yah, it does." He smirked. "What about yer name?"

Mangle seemed to hesitate. A few moments of silence passed before he answered.

"I prefer not to be called by it."

Silence filled the air. Mangle didn't say anything in response. So he left it at that. He might as well respect a guy who didn't push his own boundaries.

The hours passed, Mangle as quiet as a mouse, until it seemed to become night time. Foxy could see the full moon from out his barred window, it's ray's shining through the dark cell. The guards had just gone through to turn the lights out, so Foxy's only illumination was the moon. It was nice though. He never did get to see the moon shine so bright back in the city.

"Psst, Foxy." He heard Mangle whisper. He heard something being shifted around in Mangle's cell.

"What?" He replied back in a hushed voice.

"Come to the window, I wanna show you somethin'."

Foxy stared up at his barred window. He definetley couldn't crane his neck up enough to see through it if he were next to it. He could probably grab the bars with his hands though. Maybe find a groove in the bricks he could stand on.

Foxy got up from his cot, heading to the window. He grabbed the bars and pulled himself up, finding a small groove enough for his feet to stand on. He was now head height with it, able to see around to Mangle's window which was maybe half an arm's length away.

He could see Mangle's arms wrapped around the bars, folded on top of each other casually. His hands were thin, fingers lengthy. They looked nice.

Mangle pointed upwards with one of his long fingers.

"Look there." He said.

Foxy followed to where his finger pointed. It guided his gaze towards the millions of stars in the sky. He had never seen them so clearly before in his life. Some even seemed to make patterns of sorts.

"Wow." Foxy gasped. Mangle chuckled.

"Pretty sight, ain't it?"

Foxy nodded his head in response. He had only ever seen night skys like this in the movies. It was so beautiful.

"Hey," Mangle began as he pointed to the sky again. "Do you see those three stars in a row there? That's Orion's Belt. Now look to your right and you should find Orion's Bow. Follow that and you get Orion."

Foxy followed Mangle's instructions, quickly finding Orion with ease.

Mangle began to point out more constellations, even showing Foxy a few he'd made up on his own.

"How do you know so much about them?" Foxy asked.

"Constellations? Eh, just had a knack for it as a kid. Dad got me a few books and a telescope and it went from there. Said I could be an astronomer one day." Mangle's statement darkened around his last sentence. He chuckled.

"What a dream he'd had." Mangle murmured. "Heh, look at me, old man wouldn't be so happy of me now, would he?"

Foxy couldn't tell whether he was talking to himself or him, so he decided not to reply.

Shortly after, the two left their stargazing, finally tired somewhat.

"I had a good time Foxy. Haven't done something like that with someone in a while. . . . it was nice." Mangle said.

Foxy found himself smiling, just as pleased as Mangle sounded.

"Same here." He replied.

He heard cloth shifting in Mangle's cell, assuming he had climbed into his cot.

"Well," Mangle began. "Tomorrow's another day. See you then Foxy."

Foxy's smile grew, finding himself looking forward to the day to follow.

"See you too Mangle."

-:-

A/N: Hopefully that was alright. Leave a review telling me how it was. Probably will come back to this later and spruce it up if need be. Heh, I said this was gonna be short, but I'm pretty sure I wrote 1,000 words in this. XP Ugh, I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed. Night guys! Hope you enjoyed this start!


End file.
